


Standard Operating Procedures

by amythis



Series: ZTA [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parenthood wasn't supposed to be an option for a bunny and a fox.  Set a couple months after the end of <i>Zooto Lore</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Operating Procedures

It all began about two months after they became engaged, and a month after they started renting a small house together. As soon as Chief Bogo heard about the engagement, he split them up as partners on the force. Nick got the night shift, with Wolford, while Judy still worked during the day with Fangmeyer. Nick wasn't entirely joking that if they didn't live together, they'd never see each other.

They had more privacy than when they'd lived in neighboring apartments, so that was good when they were alone together, mostly on the weekends. This was a weekday and Judy figured she'd just see Nick at breakfast like usual. Then she'd go to work and he'd go to sleep, waking up in time to make dinner before she got home.

She hoped she wouldn't be too tired to make love that evening. She also hoped that eventually their schedules would coordinate better. But Nick was still relatively a rookie, and there was no point in arguing with the Chief. Well, she supposed even if they worked the same shift, they might both be tired at the same time. But there would be waking up together.

She thought about how nice that would be, and then she decided to postpone taking Heat Off till after her shower. She wanted to touch herself and think of Nick, as the water ran over her fur.

She imagined her paws as his and then she imagined his penis. She made herself come but she could tell she wasn't ovulating. She only ovulated from his penis, as if her body could tell the difference between other body parts and the organ of reproduction, and her ovaries didn't care that it was a vulpine organ.

She washed herself clean, feeling relaxed yet energized. Maybe she'd add this to her morning routine, along with her Academy-approved exercise.

She turned off the faucets and wrapped a towel around herself. She thought of the times that she and Nick showered together, and how towels that covered her from armpits to knees looked skimpy on him.

She stepped out of the bathroom in time to see Nick down the hallway, coming in the front door. He grinned at her. "Hey, Fluff," he said as he shut the door.

They walked towards each other and she tried not to give away that she was in estrus.

"You're home early."

"Yeah, I flexed my time a little. I have to go in earlier this evening."

"Oh, OK. It's nice to get a little extra time with you now." She wanted to mate with him, but what if he were tired from work? Also, she didn't want to ruin her own record of punctuality.

He hugged her hello and then murmured, "Mmm, you smell nice."

"Thank you."

"You smell clean but horny."

She blushed. "You can smell that?"

"Mm hm. You know how strong my sense of smell is. Especially around you."

"Mmm." She could smell his musk now, as well as feel his erection against her stomach.

"You're not on Heat Off?"

"No, I, I wanted to have a little fun on my own."

"Oh, well, don't let me interrupt."

"It's more fun with you around."

"Good." He let go and dropped to his knees. He folded back her towel and buried his snout in her crotch.

"Oh, Nick!"

"Taste clean and horny, too," he murmured. He tongued her thoroughly and she writhed against his face. She could feel herself come but of course not ovulate.

"You wanna mate?" he said in his sexiest tone.

"YES!"

"How do you want it, Baby?"

"Soon!"

He chuckled and got to his feet. "Position, room, other logistical details?"

"Here in the hallway, standing up!"

He did the fox equivalent of a happy growl. Then she undid his belt and his zipper, so she could work down his blue police slacks and his boxers with the blueberries on them that she'd gotten him as a gag gift. He was hard and pulsing in her paw.

"Don't make me come too soon, Greedy Carrots!"

"Sorry," she gasped.

"Let me lean back against the wall, and you climb onto me, OK?"

"OK."

They didn't usually do it standing up. Lying down in the bed was their standard operating procedure. But that morning seemed to call for something different. So once he'd braced himself against the wall, she scaled up him, carefully landing on his penis.

"SO GOOD!" they both moaned and then smiled at each other.

With Nick supporting her bottom, she shifted around him, partly to get a better angle, and partly to tease him. This seemed a time for bunny quickness, to get him where she needed him as soon as she could and as often as she could in a short space of time.

After she came, she climbed down and thanked him. Then she rested against the opposite wall, her back to him, trying to catch her breath for the next round.

To her surprise but also to her delight, she felt him come over and stroke her ears. Then he whispered, "I want to do the knot, OK, Cottontail?" He lightly stroked her bottom.

"Yes," she whispered back.

He must've slouched as she got on tiptoes. He entered her vagina from behind, slowly, teasingly. And then came a big thrust and her vagina responded by clasping tightly. Now the motions were slight but intense. He kissed her neck and stroked her breasts, the towel finally unwrapping to join his slacks and shorts on the floor.

"Sweet sweet Judy!"

"Darling Nick!"

Then came another orgasm with the ovulation mixed in.

"Your poor confused cunt."

"Take it as a compliment, Foxy Loxy."

"OK, Flopsy the Copsy."

She laughed. She did feel like flopping over but she also wanted this to go on for hours.

"Don't worry, I won't make you late for work," Nick said.

"Thank you."

"Tell me about your you-time."

She did and it made him come.

"Your poor stupid cock," she said, knowing that her occasional dirty talk would add a little spice to his orgasm.

"MMMM! Yeah, Boy, that is not vixen vagina. Tsk tsk. He never learns."

"Neither does she."

"Luckily for us."

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, Judy, every chance I get."

She giggled and her vagina undid the tie between them. Well, the physical tie. Their emotional bond was stronger than ever, that morning it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm winding down from "Zootopia" fandom and it seems unlikely I'll finish this, so I'll just tell you what was going to happen: Against all odds, Nick gets Judy pregnant, with a fox, a bunny, a box, and a funny, one or two of which would have to be carried to term by a fox surrogate. Meanwhile, Fru Fru is gunned down by a rival mob, and her husband, in training at the Police Academy, also dies. To Judy's surprise, Fru Fru's will says she wanted her oldest daughter Judy to be raised by the godmother. (Mr. Big will raise the other kids.) And of course Judy wants to avenge Fru Fru's murder, so she's racing around solving the case while pregnant and while trying to take care of baby Judy. Nick helps with both tasks of course. Oh, and there would probably be Finnick/Sharla in the background.
> 
> A few months ago, I could've seen this through to the (equally contrived) end, but not anymore. Sorry. But now you know.


End file.
